


Long journey

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Gen, Russia, Siberia, Sister-Sister Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: The story recalled Maria and Serena Eve and how they ended up in the United States for its eventual future to become gear users.
Kudos: 2





	Long journey

In somewhere far away from the native land, two little girls were in the truck. Not a normal truck, but rather, a specific one.

Outside, a bunch of soldiers wearing specific clothes appeared. These soldiers were guarding the mysterious place which the two sisters do not know where it'd head for. Of course, this place was specifically cold and definitely secretive.

But their truck wasn't the lone one. There were even more trucks being transported here. And the same soldiers guarding the mysterious place, they all took this very seriously.

Yes, they were Maria and Serena. Maria and Serena found themselves in a very strange place.

"Де ми?" ( _Where are we?_ )

Serena's innocent question was one of the most important moments in her life. For some reasons, she and her sis Maria might have to deal with, an unknown, mysterious, wandering and dangerous place, where only guards, only soldiers, only officers, were looking after.

Yes, a huge white-blue-red flag in horizontal dimension. So, nothing could be wrong, they were in Russia.

…

…

…

"Стоп!" ( _Stop!_ )

The driver of the truck where Maria and Serena were in stepped down. He went on to have some short discussion. Just like most of his men, he wore military uniform of the Russian Army, just with white cloak. Inside it also included the green uniform standard of the Russian soldiers.

"Артём, что я сказал? У меня есть специальный документ от властей, чтобы войти." ( _Artyom, what did I say? I have a special paper from the authorities to enter in._ )

"Довольно много. Тебе сегодня тяжело, Владимир." ( _Pretty much. You are hard today, Vladimir._ )

Then, the truck was permitted to enter in. These Russians were cold, sadistic and brutal. By allowing the truck in, they probably demonstrated the secretive of this place. It was heavily fortified with all the best weapons and armors.

…

After the truck ended, the road was now full of snows, because of ongoing winter. The truck driver stood down, and opened the truck to allow the children out.

"Выйди! Выйди!" ( _Move out! Move out!_ )

These men took the children into a mysterious, all white building. It was the largest, the tallest in the facilities here, and was also the most protected one. Maria and Serena just walked on, and they carried a sense of fear …

…

…

…

…

…

Yup.

Entering inside, it was dark, very, very dark. They could only walk together thanked for a systematic light underground shining on. The bunker – it was the nickname of the mysterious facilities, and only Russian government's permission would be allowed. It was based in Moustakh, an isolated island in Yakutia, Russia. Due to its closeness to Arctic, it remains cold every year.

Maria and Serena were cold, hungry, but they had no choice. Russian authorities largely did not want to feed them as the food here is always scarce. The cold weather could be understandable for the reason.

As they were still in darkness, suddenly, the soldiers stopped, while the children walked in. Nothing could be observed in the aftermath, with only one answer.

"Серена, де ми зараз?" ( _Serena, where are we now?_ )

These two children had just escaped from the devastating Donbass conflict. But now, they were held captives in an isolated island elsewhere. Of course, Maria and Serena weren't alone. There were more than one thousand kids being held here.

The light, suddenly, opened. No more darkness, no more. Only a complete light turned on, but in a totally different place. It was warm, and completely safe. But the room was only white from its shape.

Meanwhile, from elsewhere watching in, was a group of mysterious scientists standing on.

"Mr. John Wayne, I must say this is not a perfect time to recruit children. By a way, why can't you do it in Russia instead?"

"Magomed, isn't it perfect? But I don't believe Russia has enough facilities. Comparing to 20 years ago, Russia has greatly improved. But there is no confirmation that Russia is suitable."

"Are you considering Russia as a rubbish place? You should know your mouth better. Besides, Russian population has started to increase for years now."

"That's not right to say I disrespect Russia, but the country is too poor. These facilities are truly awesome, but this can't describe all Russia's situation. It is more open, but still very secretive."

"Hey, remember to listen American asshole. We help this project, and we can shut down if we want."

"Oh, so you want to disconnect with the main branch in the United States? Remember, this project is the only project the White House doesn't touch on, meaning that we can function it with blessing from the President. Without them, you are nothing. We can request our government to dismantle the project if you shut down. So be careful."

There was a sense of hostility. But these scientists received that the children were in, so they focused on it instead.

"Alright, let's move to business. Let's go."

In there, Russian guards quietly walked on. Cold, sadistic, and soulless – totally true characteristics of these Russians when they were here to name these children.

"Витаута Мислатаускайте!" ( _Vytauta Mislatauskaitė!_ )

The red-haired, petit Vytauta, walked on. Like any other kids, they were frightened. She was from Lithuania, from a failed business family that drew them to stricken poverty.

"Милена Грачевская!" ( _Milena_ _Grachevskaya_ _!_ )

"Юлия Стоянович!" ( _Julija_ _Stojanovic_ _́!_ )

"Марина Драчулеску!" ( _Marina_ _Draciulescu_ _!_ )

"Магдалена Окриашвили!" ( _Magdalena Okriashvili!_ )

Each time they called the name, they shouted "Davai!" urging to be quick. These children did not want to disobey as they were too afraid to deal with. They also called it randomly, not in order. It also revealed that, these children were taken from many parts of former Soviet zone, meaning former communist countries. Hence so many children that not from Ukraine, Belarus and Russia.

And then …

"Серена Кадензавна Ева!" ( _Serena Cadenzavna Eve!_ )

Maria was stunned to hear. Her sister Serena got caught to the list, meaning that she had to enter in. Maria really did not want Serena separated.

"Немає! Не ходи Серена!" ( _No! Don't go Serena!_ )

Since they were from Ukraine, they could understand these Russian soldiers. As for the fact many Ukrainians do learn Russian, partly owned by historical control of the Russian Empire and Soviet Union, it wasn't a problem for the sisters. The problem was, what they're heading for.

"Не бійся, Марія. Ми не розділені. Думаю, ми скоро будемо об'єднані." ( _Don't be afraid, Maria. We are not separated. I think we will be united soon._ )

After all, Maria had to look Serena entering. She didn't know what's next. What type of project, she could not know.

…

…

…

Then, after another long-waited, suddenly, Maria heard to …

…

"Мария Кадензавна Ева!" ( _Maria Cadenzavna Eve!_ )

"Me?"

Maria was one of the last to be named. Of course, she had to prove something. Hence, she had to deal by entering in, if she could truly meet back Serena or not.

Elsewhere, from a meeting room, the American scientist laughed hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It is, finally!"

His fellow Russian counterparts largely disliked his ethics and behaviors, seeing how insane John Wayne was.

"Похоже, этот сумасшедший американец снова поднял шумиху." ( _Looks like this mad American come up hyped again._ )

For very few, this base was actually a secret F.I.S. facility. However, why was it located in an isolated island in Russian Siberia remained unclear. The facilities were built by a Russian architect of Armenian origin, Gazel Kharapetyan. Gazel herself came from an Armenian Jewish family in Kutaisi, Georgia, moved to San Francisco and studied architecture. During this time she found F.I.S. when she was in the United States, and frequently contacted with various scientists, before she finally agreed to move to Russia and design the facilities. It took over ten years to finish and it had been done entirely in secret. The word 'F.I.S.' revealed so big in here, both in English and Russian, and it could be also seen inside the buildings.

There, Gazel left it to Mikhail Kostantinadze, a high ranking Russian official and a close Kremlin aide, who was born also in Kutaisi, Georgia. Konstantinadze was also Gazel's childhood friend. No other information about Gazel was followed since, and nobody knew why. Mikhail had taken charge of the mysterious F.I.S. facilities ever since however.

These buildings were where Maria and Serena had been brought into.

"OPEN THE LIGHT!"

The light suddenly reopened. Now, many of them were brought into here, but luckily, Serena was fine. Maria could not hold out to see, as they were among 100 children to be there.

"Серена! Я думав, ти постраждав!" ( _Serena! I thought you were hurt!_ )

"Марія! Нікуди не ходіть, гаразд?" ( _Maria! Don't go anywhere, okay?_ )

Only by this point, the owner of the facilities arrived to the remote control room. All scientists and officials were aware, and they left place for him to go. There, he made his remark, from microphone.

"Добро пожаловать на объекты Муостаха. Меня зовут Михаил Константинадзе. Любой вопрос?" ( _Welcome to the Muostakh facilities. My name is Mikhail Konstantinadze. Any question?_ )

Mikhail was quick to translate to English as well.

However, even when he arrived, no kids could see Mikhail's face, nor even the others. Where was he? Well, he made his speech in a secret labor room, where only Mikhail and high ranking FSB personnel were granted.

Mikhail Rematovich Konstantinadze appeared to be a bald, fat, brown eyes but strict and determined, and 1m80 tall. Like any Georgians who was raised in Georgia before moving to Russia with his father Remat, Mikhail Konstantinadze also carried a lot of scars on his body. This was because of his father, a gymnast coach, trained him wrestling and allowed him to go to street and fight. In Caucasus culture, fighting isn't considered as a crime, so street fighting is frequent. This type of culture eventually evolved into Russia as well.

Outside Gazel, the bald Mikhail Rematovich also had two strong bodyguards from Chechnya, Dokka Musunov and Aladdin Oskarov. They were his first two friends when he moved to Russia. Now, they worked here, too.

"Very good then, girls and boys. You have been there. Now, our goal is to help finding the future host of Finé."

As the children were scared and unaware of, Mikhail, watching from the camera as it revealed that the children was left separated in various rooms, it was all under his control now.

"Finally, in order to find Finé, we need to send you into trainings, and, especially, you will be tested with special medicine. Once it is finished, then we will see who is to be deserved."

Maria and Serena were astonished with the ambitions by Mikhail. Of course, neither Maria and Serena knew where was Mikhail. Only those men wearing white science coats standing on and watching over. As they were separated by anti-noise glass, they didn't know what they're planning for them. Those who might have English skills perhaps had the chance.

Just like a little buster, but worse.

…

…

…

After Mikhail walked out, only John Wayne waited for Mikhail. There, Mikhail and John Wayne held a discussion, with tea.

"I think it is so surprising, right, John Wayne?"

"Of course not, Mikhail Rematovich."

"So, why don't we try to find the possible host of Finé here, in Russia?"

"The United States has better and more advanced facilities. It is probably the only way to find Finé. On the other hand, we also seek to deal in the case of Symphogear users. We wonder, what power motivated and empowered them. Better know and learn."

"Receptor Children, I see. But F.I.S. has permitted to build here, then it has to be done here!" Mikhail showed his dismissal of John's open desire to bring Receptor Children to the U.S.

"Mikhail, this is not about bringing all the children. Over 2.000 kids, I'll only select over 5% of them. The rest, you can do anything you want, as long as you find Finé. Okay?" John Wayne calmed the head of Mikhail.

"Then what type of hypocrisies you want for? Just these children, or greater motivation?"

"Wrong. Hahahahahahahahaha! Just take it to me. I know how to do. Besides, you should ask Ryoko Sakurai, who is the head of the organization. I can't ask for more than that."

"Then how would you detect them?"

"LiNKER."

…

…

…

…

…

Neither Mikhail or other officials could understand the real idea behind John Wayne's stress. He actually pointed out about a possible way to find the eventual host of Finé. Projecting LiNKER was the major way to handle, but it was also the way to give them power to fight. But since the project was very secretive, the facilities had to be built in an isolated island. The Muostakh island was a perfect location, being uninhabited.

"Абдулгани, хватит ли этих линкеров?" ( _Abdulgani, are these LiNKERs enough?_ )

Abdulgani just shouted "Da". In Russian, it means "yes". Now, the work began. A group of masked men, carefully walking into each separated rooms, including Maria and Serena's, slowly approached the children. They all wore special clothes only for the Russian Chemical Task Force. Why did they do that, only these officials knew.

An officer named Ivan arrived to report about the development of LiNKERs on these children to John Wayne and Mikhail. So, what was LiNKER?

…

…

…

Before starting injection of these innocent children, mostly orphans, John Wayne called Ivan to represent Mikhail a specific green-colored drug. It was isolated into a test vial. Here, John Wayne carefully managed by using a vial jar to show how significant it was.

"This, this is the future."

"Huh? This vial? How?" Mikhail was surprised.

"Russians, better remember, these test vials are very rare and only required people allowed. And they are heavily protected. This, this is LiNKER."

The way John Wayne represented to Mikhail Rematovich, his eyes changed, shining and cheering like how he just got a kid. He cherished it so much.

"Ivan, thank you for bring it here." John Wayne added as Ivan, the tall and red-haired, walked away.

"So, this is the way to find the future host of Finé?"

"What did I say? It's very rare. It is even more special regarding the needed security protection. It was manufactured in the United States, and only bringing them here would provide. These vials are some of the first, but certainly the most powerful, beautiful and important ones, lie in the other side on the ocean. That's why you need us, not the opposite."

"Shit …"

"No worry Mikhail. After all, thanks for your hardworking efforts, the lab, the garrison, and all, the port, entire of the facilities here would provide us an unbelievable cover. F.I.S. needs a safe place, and we decided to deal with America's adversary, Russia, for good of both nations. You can start testing more orphans. But in order to keep secret, you have to provide children for us. Only no more than 5% quota."

"Now, I wonder it. Why did such an American organization promote this business in Russia given poor American-Russian relations. I see."

"Friends. Russia and America may not be friend, but we cannot just act forever as enemies. I, John Wayne Vercingetorix, knew the limit. And remember the standard quota of the United States."

"I see … better let it go that way then." Mikhail didn't like it. But in order to preserve this link, better not touching John Wayne. No matter how ugly it was, better to let John Wayne live.

Meanwhile, Serena and Maria were the last to be injected. Following the injection, it appeared that the data, list and test would be collected. It would be done in a month in order to give total list about their compatibility, ability and immunity to LiNKER. All had to be done in just a month and John Wayne Vercingetorix took care of it.

As for Maria and Serena, they did not have any choice.

"Ви впевнені в цьому?" ( _Are you sure about that?_ )

Serena just nodded her head, saying that, Maria shouldn't be worried, because it would go on fine.

Of course … in the eyes of Serena, there was a sense of determination. After separating from the parents in Ukraine and enter to Russia for unknown, they just tried to share their best fates …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A month later, in the same isolated Muostakh island, the Russian authorities collected reports and the scientists conducted finalists that would be sent to the United States, under supervision by John Wayne Vercingetorix.

In there, John smiled hard. He even went mad to see the results: so unbelievable and so desirable.

"At last, there are only 100, but no doubt, the best experimented orphans! Perhaps, the greatest ever!"

Mikhail Konstantinadze walked out, looking the result. He had to shake his eyebrows until he finally got the meaning of John Wayne.

"So, you have them. Done now?"

"Sure. I keep promise in exchange that the Congress won't question our activities in Russia. Given tensions between the United States and Russia, it is not good."

"Very well then. But at least, do something better for good."

"I've committed my duty, so no worry. Thank you, Ivan. The board will arrive at midnight, so be quick. Call them and send them in. The remaining business will be done in the Wild West."

Moustakh remained as cold as ever. Snows continued to fall, and those selected orphans just did not know they would come to a far, far away land. And that's it. Neither Maria or Serena would know …

…

…

…

Suddenly, a Russian guard came to their room, throwing two fur coats to them. Maria and Serena were openly surprised.

"Выйди. У вас новая должность." ( _Move out. You have a new position._ )

It wasn't difficult for Maria and Serena to understand. This meant something was waiting them. There, they were escorted into a mysterious cargo ship, which was covered with anti-tracking system to prevent any satellites from ever tracking her. The ship was not named, seemed to be part of it.

The ship was built in Canada, but now owned by Vercingetorix's organization. Where would the ship be transported, it remained obscure. Only Vercingetorix knew.

On the same time, those Russian guards, under the cold, snowy weather of Siberia, taking these children away, even by brute force, into the cargo. John Wayne Vercingetorix had already been on board, and just waited for it.

"Seems like these Russians are hurried."

"Yeah, these Russians are always hurried as ever. They are lazy, yet trustable sometimes."

"Well, what can I say? They are capable only when under pressure."

"Sure."

Maria and Serena were among the 100 children selected. 100 orphans, one journey, one cargo ship, one organization, mysterious people around. Nobody what's waiting, perhaps, a different future set? Yes.

These orphans were too young. What forced them here? Even Maria and Serena questioned it to them since they were also like that. And they had to go …

… to the unknown future, elsewhere …

…

…

…

…

… elsewhere.


End file.
